


Of All the Treasures I've Seen at Sea, There Are None I Treasure More Than Thee

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Painful Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kathtie.</p><p>Lieutenant Grace has captured the infamous pirate, Captain Jackson. But upon seeing the young man, he suddenly realizes that there’s better uses for the pirate than being hung until death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Treasures I've Seen at Sea, There Are None I Treasure More Than Thee

“What have we here, Valdez?”

“Looks like we’ve finally captured Jackson himself, Lieutenant.”

The pirate grumbled from where he knelt on the deck.

“Good. And did your men find any of the recently stolen cargo aboard  _ Anaklusmos _ ?”

“Yes, Lieutenant. Their stocks were full to the brim. Those merchants will be very happy to see their goods restored.”

“I’m sure.”

Jason regarded the infamous pirate captain a bit more. Honestly, the man was more of a boy. Most likely got himself out of tight scrapes by the seat of his pants so far in his career. Jackson gazed back at him with a curious but undeferent eye, obviously not impressed with Jason’s rank or victory.

“Zhang!”

“Yes, Lieutenant!”

“Escort our prisoner into my cabin. Make sure he is bound securely.”

“But, sir- shouldn’t he-”

“Now, Mr. Zhang.”

“Yes, sir!”

Jason watched the captain get half-led, half-dragged aftward before turning to find Valdez, who was once again concerning himself with the captured cargo and taking inventory.

It took a while longer for the  _ Jupiter _ ’s sailors to get the last of the cargo onboard. By final count, Valdez announced that all but two crates were reclaimed. The ones that were missing had probably been bartered in a nearby port for any supplies the pirates had been running low on. Most likely grog. All in all, it was a good, clean victory, with minimal damage to the  _ Jupiter _ . After some deliberation over likely weather, it was decided that the  _ Anaklusmos  _ would be towed to the nearest royal port. It should only take them two nights and the ship was too fine a vessel to simply sink. It had been damaged during the battle, but it wasn’t anything a competent shipmaster couldn’t take care of.

His orders issued, Jason returned to his cabin, where Zhang had tied the other ship’s captain tightly to a chair. Jason pulled out a chair for himself and sat across from the pirate, studying him.

“We have… much to discuss, Mr. Jackson. The first thing on that list is what awaits you when we get to port. You’ll be tried. Put on death row. And then you’ll rot in a cage for a while. Maybe a few weeks. Maybe a few months, but you  _ will  _ rot. 

“The governors… they don’t like to execute their pirates all at once, you see. For one thing, a swift drop and a quick snap isn’t nearly a just enough punishment for pirate activities... For another, it’s quite entertaining to the populace. They don’t have much in the way of entertainment, being plantation farmers. There are no operas, no ballets. Only the hangings. So a pirate like you, infamous and heinous… well, they’ll delay your death for as long as possible. Only when you’re inches from death in that cage will they finally let you out, allow you to stretch your weakened legs, and parade you to your death.”

Jackson watched him with an unwavering gaze. Jason wasn’t surprised. It was easy to be brave while you still thought you had a chance to escape your punishment. He’d seen plenty of pirates remain similarly steely when confronted with the reality of their future. But none of them had escaped. And they weren’t so brave when they found themselves hanging in those cages, begging for food and water, and desperate to be released from the scalding sun and their own accumulating feces.

Upon reaching that thought, Jason realized with a start that Jackson was actually rather clean for a pirate, without any of the usual foul smell. He smelled less than even some of the sailors aboard the royal vessels. He’d heard the man was rather vain, but you hear a lot of things about pirates. Most times the rumors weren’t true.

Whoever had started the rumor about Jackson being a beauty of a man had certainly seen the real thing and wasn’t prone to lying.

“I have a proposal, Mr. Jackson.”

He waited to see if that would elicit any response. This was usually when pirates got angry because they knew they were about to be asked to sell out their pirate chums. They always ended up doing so willingly, after being in the cages for a while, half starved, just for the promise of better treatment. With that knowledge, it was rather funny that they acted so righteous when first captured.

Jackson, however, didn’t so much as flinch. He just kept watching Jason with his head half turned as if he didn’t expect anything good from the lieutenant, but he wasn’t exactly opposed to having a conversation.

“I have been at sea… for a while. There are slave boys in the plantations, of course, a dime a dozen, but there is something very...  _ distasteful  _ about purchasing their bodies for a night. I’ve overheard others having their way with them. Half of them are so servile and eager to please it’s almost sickening. The other half are crying and begging the whole way through.”

Jackson still hadn’t moved or broken Jason’s gaze.

“I am in the market for something a little more… level. Someone that perhaps gives as good as he gets. It’s difficult to get that abroad or at sea. I’m a Lieutenant; people allow me a certain amount of power over them.”

Jackson shifted his head so that his face was now angled to the other side, but his expression remained unchanged. If anything, Jason felt a little unnerved. The young man was obviously not stupid and had to be getting his drift by now. And yet, Jackson continued to study him with an almost predatory gaze.

“I believe... you can be that equal for me. Payment won’t be an issue of course. I already possess something you deeply desire. I possess three somethings, actually. Your freedom, your ship, and your crew. Handsome payment for a simple task.”

Jackson wasn’t even blinking. Jason wondered if he was doing that naturally as a hostile response to an unpleasant situation, or if he was fighting every fiber of his being to keep his calm and antagonize Jason with his refusal to show panic.

“What say you?”

“I say…”

Jackson looked at the ceiling like he was making a very difficult decision, but the passiveness of his face betrayed his insincerity.

“I say you went through a whole lot of trouble just to find a suitable hole to stick your cock into, Lieutenant Grace.”

Jason didn’t respond. He had the power here, even if Jackson was very good at acting like he wasn’t too concerned with it. Jackson finally relented and smiled flirtatiously.

“I also say that I’m very glad to hear you’re willing to be so merciful.”

He leaned forward as far as he could, bound as he was, across the charts on the table.

“Where do you want me, Lieutenant?  _ How  _ do you want me?”

The kohl that rimmed the pirate’s eyes added to the predatory effect. Jason swallowed. This sort of salacious behavior was exactly what he’d hoped for. Though he knew that this attitude also meant that he could never drop his guard during everything that was about to transpire. A man that could smile while bartering his body was a man to be wary of, if not outright feared.

Jason stood, smiling, suddenly struck with the realization of his good fortune. He walked around the table and carefully unbound Jackson, rebinding his wrists in the front before freeing him from the chair.

“Come.”

Pulling the pirate captain to his feet, he pushed him toward the bed. Jackson sent him a fiery look over his shoulder.

“I thought you said you wanted an equal. Why am I still bound?”

“Aye, I want to lie with an equal, not to be murdered mid-coitus. I’m sure you’ll compensate for your bound hands in other ways.”

Jackson tsked and looked away, miming utmost disappointment in Jason’s life choices.

“That’s far enough, Captain Jackson. I’ll strip you of those filthy rags before I’ll see you into my bed.”

He spun the pirate around.

“I promise you, Lieutenant, I am much more filthy than my rags.”

“That was a polite way of saying I want to see you naked, Jackson.”

Jason didn’t pause for permission. He worked on opening the man’s belt and breeches. Untying the sashes above those, he easily got the man’s loose shirt over his head and down his arms. He tied it off around Jackson’s arms along with the rope.

Stepping back to admire his work, Jason felt arousal shoot through his veins. The man was equally gorgeous everywhere under his clothes as he was in the face. The boots completed the look. Jason considered taking them off, but decided he didn’t want to know how the man’s feet smelled. A vain captain was still a sailor and likely had a foot smell to murder all excitement.

He shoved the man backwards onto the large bed.

He started taking off his own clothes. Unlike Jackson’s clothes, which he’d thrown carelessly to the floor, he took great time and care to fold his clothes and place them on a chair. He was, after all, a lieutenant in the Royal Navy and he couldn’t afford to look sloppy, no matter what he got up to at night.

“Not bad for an old man.”

Jackson had sat up to watch him undress, and his eyes roamed hungrily over Jason’s skin.

“I’m not as old as you might think. It doesn’t take long to rise in ranks with the right family connections.”

Jackson made an, “Ah,” face, his interest in studying Jason renewed.

“I’ll take it this isn’t the first time you’re lying with a man?”

“Not even the first time that I’ve got my hands bound during. It is the first time I’m whoring myself out, however. So congratulations on that.”

“Thank you. On your stomach, Jackson.”

The pirate grumbled but rolled over, propped up on his elbows, his hips flat against the bed. Obviously not even trying to behave in an arousing manner. No matter. This was, after all, what Jason had been hoping for. Someone to give him the right amount of antagonizing and resistance, but who would ultimately give in without any unsightly and, frankly, boring tears.

Jason climbed on top of him, rolling his hips against the pert young backside presented to him.

Yes, this was exactly what the doctor ordered.

Jason dug his nails into smooth skin until he heard a hiss. He leaned down and mouthed at that beautiful back, letting his teeth scrape here and there. Then he bit hard at the shoulder. Jackson shouted and thrashed until Jason let go and moved on to a different part of his skin, closer to his neck. He bit again and again until Jackson shouted in pain and writhed under him. Good boy.

Jason rewarded him with a slap to that perfect ass.

Then he opened one of the cubbies nestled in above the bed. He pulled a jar of oil out and a couple of his favorite toys. Polished out of wood, they were the sort of thing you could only discreetly get your hands on if you knew a man who knew a man.

He set about lubricating the wooden cock.

Jackson, ever curious, turned to look at what Jason had laid out on the bed next to him. If he was surprised to see any of those things, he didn’t show it. Instead he lay his head down and stretched his bound arms out on the bed, seemingly without a care in the world.

Jason put the cock to the hole it was meant to unlock for him and pushed it in without any warning. It stuck, almost immediately upon entering, and Jason pulled it out to drizzle some more oil on it. He’d noticed that Jackson, for his part, hadn’t made a sound at the rude intrusion. He’d tensed up, obviously uncomfortable and perhaps in pain, but he hadn’t tried to wriggle away from the invasion.

Jason tried again, this time getting the cock in a bit further before it slowed its entry. He kept pushing anyway, and slowly, one small bit of the length at a time, it slid all the way in. Jackson was obviously not happy about this. His whole back was tense, his breathing was haggard, and his head was bowed so that his forehead was buried in the covers of the bed.

“That one wasn’t even that big.”

“It’s been a while.”

Jason chuckled, moving the cock around inside his captive.

“Maybe if you actually raised your ass and spread your legs, this wouldn’t be quite so difficult to take.”

He thrust it with a bit more range, and Jackson must have agreed, because the pirate started working his legs, trying to get his hips up. Jason lifted himself from where he had been sitting on the back of the man's thighs and allowed Jackson to get into a more comfortable position. Then he snapped the toy in and out at a punishing pace. Jackson gasped and bucked, obviously trying to wriggle into a position that would alleviate the discomfort. He didn’t seem to find any such position and continued jerking in pain until Jason stopped. 

He pulled the cock out and assessed the damage.

Jackson’s rim looked red and abused, contracting to try to prevent any further intrusion. Jason got up onto his knees and made sure it stayed open by plugging the opening up with his own dick. Jackson groaned under him, obviously unhappy about a second intruder after such a brutal introduction to the first. Jason rolled his hips, leaning forward to bury his face and fingers in Jackson’s wild and soft locks.

Jackson’s moans of protest turned muffled as his face was pressed into the covers. After a while, the pirate started kicking, his hands hitting the bed in the universal sign of, “Alright, I get it. Let me up or I’ll die, you bastard!”

Jason pulled his head up, then used his grip to pull Jackson all the way back. The pirate yelped in protest, reaching back to grab Jason’s hand and relieve some of the pain in his scalp. No matter. Letting the man’s hair go to hold him tightly across the chest and waist, Jason sunk his teeth into a delectable shoulder once again. Jackson screamed and struggled, trying to get the man’s mouth off him.

Jason merely shoved him back down to the bed. Grabbing the toy he’d been using earlier, he pushed it at Jackson’s hole along with his own dick. The pirate growled and clawed at the sheets desperate to get away. The small wooden cock slid in anyway, slipping in just a bit further with each thrust Jason made. Soon, it was nestled snugly in along with Jason, all the way in.

Jackson whimpered.

“Next time I bite you, mind your manners, or I’ll shove a third one inside you, and all the others are much larger.”

Jackson nodded his understanding and Jason could have sworn he heard him sob. Good boy.

Setting aside fucking for the moment, Jason leaned down and resumed his beloved activity. He bit and laved and kissed all over Jackson’s back, leaving dark red marks everywhere his teeth went. Jackson whined and shook from the pain, but he stayed still and obedient. Obviously, the threat had worked. Too bad. It might have been fun to try.

Jason wondered. If he injured the pirate badly enough that the man could no longer walk, did he still have to maintain his part of the bargain and set him free? Or could he just use him to his heart’s content and then throw him overboard for the sharks?

He supposed that even if he didn’t injure the man, he still didn’t really have to uphold his end of the bargain. He could say the man died in transit and then keep him forever as his spirited bed slave.

Jackson’s willpower finally broke and he yelled on the next bite, bucking in pain.

Jason figured that was enough. He could have more later if he wanted.

He sat up and picked up the jar of oil again, along with his favorite toy. This one was quite large, with a thick head and a wide shaft that got bulbous at the base. Jackson would probably cry and beg just as much as those plantation slave boys if he was forced to take it. Jason applied lube to it, smiling to himself at the thought.

Luckily for  _ Captain  _ Jackson, this toy wasn’t for him. This one- Jason reached around himself to insert it- had a very special purpose. It slid in easy at first, then started to sting as he applied more pressure. Jason hissed. The damn thing really pushed his limits but he wouldn’t have it any other way. With a few more seconds of pulling hard with both hands, the toy slipped in at the widest part and sank home.

Jason moaned.

“Yesss…”

He thrust into Jackson a bit, pleasured on either side. So full of thick, solid wood on one end, and so tightly held on the other. Grunting, he picked up his pace, not wanting to delay orgasm. He’d waited long enough and he wanted it now.

Jackson moaned under him, still obviously unhappy with how much cock he was being forced to take. The man probably hadn’t guessed exactly what he’d signed on for when he’d smiled at Jason flirtatiously over the table earlier. Likely, he’d imagined more simple love making.

As Jackson had probably figured out by now, that wasn’t Jason’s way.

His breathing would stop now and then as he got closer to his crest. His vision blurred. He dug his nails wickedly into the meat of Jackson’s ass and…

Jason sighed happily as he felt himself spilling deep inside the pirate.

And what a beautiful pirate. What great love making.

Jason pulled out, feeling content and loose. He made sure the wooden cock stayed snugly inside.

He flipped Jackson over.

“I need you to lick me clean.”

Then he slowly spun around on all fours, one lazy limb after another resupporting his weight.

Before settling in he looked down between his legs.

“Before you get any bright ideas, remember that my teeth will be very close to your  _ own  _ pride and joy and you know how fond I am of using them.”

Jackson nodded, then, as if he couldn’t help himself, stroked over the part of Jason’s belly where the massive toy was poking at and making an obvious, unnatural swell. Jason moaned and tried to rub against that hand, which was immediately retracted.

He growled.

“Remember, Jackson. Mind yourself down there.”

He needn’t have worried. The pirate captain obviously knew what he was doing. Aside from the gagging and a few brief disgusted noises, which were obviously triggered by tasting where Jason’s cock had been just a minute ago, Jackson seemed quite happy to perform. Likely, he was hoping a decent effort from him would be rewarded with less pain in the near future.

Jason settled in to observe to his own prize- a nice, plump, rosy cock which strained against Jackson’s abdomen, obviously eager for some attention. Taking it into his mouth, Jason curled a hand under Jackson’s leg to regain his grip on the wooden cock and resume its thrusting.

Jackson tasted good despite the hygiene obstacles of his lifestyle. As Jason worked it deeper into his mouth, the dick twitched encouragingly and leaked abundantly onto Jason’s tongue. He’d never encountered a cock with a personality before, but this one seemed eager to play, even after all the rough treatment of its master.

Actually, Jason noticed, the dick’s owner was moaning and enjoying himself quite a bit too. Maybe he shared the same pleasure-oriented personality, he just hadn’t showed it yet.

Despite the fact that Jason wasn’t getting any harder and must have tasted absolutely terrible, Jackson didn’t at all fade in the enthusiasm with which he suckled on and licked at Jason’s cock. He’d even taken the initiative to grasp the base of the toy inside Jason, and try to move it around a bit, which caused Jason quite a bit of pain and discomfort.

If he’d been hard, the punishing sensations would have probably made him come, but instead, Jason just shuddered, his eyes rolling back. He sucked harder on his partner’s shaft, sinking all the way down onto it before pulling back up to lick inside the slit. Soon, Jackson was wantonly fucking up into his mouth and Jason just let his jaw hang loose, glad to take it.

His throat started to get sore and his eyes started watering, but Jackson kept fucking his throat and maneuvering the toy. With a start, Jason realized that yes, actually, he was hard again, which was odd, but he decided not to complain and only thrust into Jackson’s warm, pliant mouth.

Jackson came with a muffled shout, spilling his come down Jason’s throat. Jason choked, tried to catch it all, and licked everything that leaked back up. He sat up and pulled out of Jackson’s mouth.

“On your stomach again.”

Jackson complied sluggishly, obviously dazed from his own rapture.

Jason climbed down again. The man’s ass was a mess with all the come that had leaked out of him. Jason pulled out the wooden cock that was still inside him and saw that the rim looked even more distressed. It was now a dark mauve with its folds radiating out further and creasing deeper.

Jason was almost tempted to lube up a larger toy and push it in alongside himself to see the damn thing even more ruined. But he wasn’t feeling very patient today, so instead he pushed his cock in by itself and rutted into that easy, slippery opening at a punishing pace until he felt his belly tighten again. Jason’s orgasm rose and crested once more, and he collapsed forward onto the pirate, gasping for air.

“Please don’t make me clean it again.”

Jason managed a chuckle.

“Don’t give me any ideas. I might make you lick my hole clean once I pull my own toy out.”

Jackson groaned and buried his face into the covers.

Jason sat up. He withdrew from the other man first, then he reached back and slowly, agonizingly, got the plug out of himself.

He lay down next to Jackson.

“That was much more fun than even I expected to be. Too bad I didn’t get to see that handsome face too much during. Maybe in the morning we’ll think of something.”

Jackson looked up at him.

“We’re going again in the morning?”

“Absolutely. Halfway through I considered keeping you here forever, but I am a man of my word, unfortunately. I suppose that if I ever have need of your heavenly rear again all I have to do is hunt you down and capture you again.”

“Like I’d ever let the  _ Jupiter  _ get anywhere close to me ever again.”

“Who said anything about ‘letting’? Or do you not understand the basic principle of hunting and capturing?”

Jackson shifted away but Jason pulled him close.

“Tell me your full name, Captain. I’d very much like to call you by it when I fuck you in the morning.”

Jackson remained silent.

Jason manhandled him to face him and kissed him. The man tasted rather repulsive after his cleaning task, but Jason couldn’t help the urge. The man was beautiful, and he’d been the best, if not entirely willing, bed partner Jason had ever had.

“Percy. I’m Captain Percy Jackson.”

“Percy…”

Jason looked into those beautiful green eyes and despaired.

“Oh, if only you stayed with me forever, Percy.”

Jackson- Percy- looked away.

“I’m afraid our tastes in bed sports simply aren’t compatible, Lieutenant Grace.”

Jason smiled.

“Well, if you ever find that you have an itch no one else can scratch, you know what the  _ Jupiter  _ looks like. And I’m sure you can figure out where she makes berth.”

Jason couldn’t be sure, but the doubt that clouded Percy’s eyes looked like the man was worried about developing just such an itch.


End file.
